The present invention relates to a radio device.
In such a device, it is known to equip a housing of the device with a rod antenna which can be retracted and extended through an opening in the housing. Damage to the rod antenna through snapping, bending or fracture can occur when the rod antenna is extended. It is, therefore, a requirement for the radio device that the damaged rod antenna be readily replaceable.